


I'm not jealous!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Team Jacket [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Communication, F/M, Happy Ending, Insecure Farah, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Farah over thinking her relationship with Todd and being a bit insecure and Dirk helping her outBasically Polyamory isn't always smooth sailing





	I'm not jealous!

Farah was acting weird.

Usually Dirk doesn’t notice anyone acting weird because he tends to only meet people in strange and unusual circumstances.

But he’d gotten used to Todd and Farah’s normal weirdness level and so he noticed when Farah started acting weirder than usual.

That was quite exciting! He’d normally never been around other people long enough to notice when they acted strangely! It made him feel a kind of odd glow of excitement.

But still Farah was acting weird.

He couldn’t tell if she had an alien parasite or a ghost but he wasn’t ruling anything out at this point!

It wasn’t even anything really big she just seemed to insist that she go with Todd on most of his missions for the cases or go with Dirk instead of Todd when he was going to check something out.

At first he put it down to her paranoia but even that didn’t seem quite right.

He decided he needed to get to the bottom of this because if it _was_ an alien he wanted to be prepared.

He got his opportunity almost immediately. He and Todd were going to go stakeout a house when Farah stood up quickly.

“I’ll go, it’s better if Todd stays here…I mean as backup.” She winced and there was a moment of silence.

“It’s okay Farah, we’ll be quick” Todd still had his jacket half on.

“No! No I really think I should be the one to go with Dirk”

Perfect time to find out if she was an alien or a ghost or a cyborg!

“Farah’s right Todd you see if you can’t find out what the barman from the pub knows” Dirk replied patting Todd reassuringly on the shoulder.

“…okay…” Todd didn’t look convinced shooting them both concerned looks but he agreed and that’s how Dirk found himself sat in a car studying Farah.

“What?” she asked not looking at him.

“I’m trying to decide” he answered.

“Decide what?” she asked continuing to stare through her binoculars.

“Why you’re being so weird.” At that Farah jerked and scoffed loudly.

“Weird? I’m not weird! I’m perfectly normal! I am a perfectly normal type normal person!” she said with a strange laugh.

“Then why aren’t you letting Todd and I on missions together? You keep making sure it’s either you and him or me and you. Are you sure you haven’t had an alien parasite infect you?” He persisted.

“What?! No and I’m not…I’m not trying to keep you and Todd apart because that would be crazy and I’m not crazy”

Dirk just stared at her and for some reason she kept talking.

“It’s not like I’m thinking how you live with him and see him all the time and I only get the occasionally date and it’s not like I feel weird or anything when you come back from missions with inside jokes or anything. I’m just trying to keep you both safe it’s not like I feel left out or anything because that would mean I’m jealous and I’m not jealous”

“Farah,” Dirk asked slowly “are you _insecure_ about your relationship with Todd?”

“What? No of course not! It’s not like I feel jealous of the time you two spend together or anything. I just…” Farah paused and took a deep breath, “Does he talk about me? At all? Cause he talks about you a lot. I mean a lot of it is complaining but he still talks about you and you’re so important to him and I just…I worry I’m not. As important.”

Dirk stared at her. Honestly the alien parasite would have been easier to deal with.

“Farah” he began carefully, “Todd adores you. He talks about you all the time. Usually about how cool you are which is sometimes a bit hurtful to be honest because I’m cool just not bodyguard-kick-a-man-in-the-face cool. I’m not good with all this relationshipy stuff and Todd is my first boyfriend and sometimes sharing him with you is hard but…I think we make a good team? All three of us that is. And if…if you wanted to move in with us I wouldn’t mind? In fact, thinking about it we’d probably sleep a lot better if we had someone who could _actually_ fight living with us when we inevitably get our door kicked in.”

He hoped he’d said the right things. He liked Farah, liked the arrangement they had with the three of them.

She gave a sort of half sob and smiled at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

“What do you think Todd would think?” she asked.

“I think he’d be _delighted_ ” he said honestly, “We’d have to get a king-sized bed though if we were going to fit all of us” he added as an afterthought.

“All of us are going to sleep together?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course! We’ll put Todd in the middle like a sandwich with a Todd filling” he said before his eyebrows shot up as he looked past her, “Though if that’s the case we really should move” he said hurrying to open the door.

“Why?”

“Because they have Todd!”

Farah bit of a curse and they were tumbling from the car to save their sandwich filling.

Later after all the stabby bits and the unnecessary comments about Dirk’s hair the three of them dragged themselves back to the flat, collapsing on various bits of furniture.

“Oh Todd,” Dirk said from where he lay sagged over a chair, “Farah’s moving in with us”

“What?” Dirk turned his head to see Todd staring at Farah in confusion.

“Well I was going to ask you.” Farah was fidgeting nervously, “If you don’t want me to-“

“NO!” Todd cut her off with a too loud shout, “I mean yes! I mean! I do want you to if you want to move in I’m just…surprised”

“She was feeling insecure over your relationship” Dirk supplied before he realised that that might not have been a good thing to say.

Farah shot him a look of utter betrayal.

“I was NOT feeling insecure I just…I mean Dirk lives with you so maybe I could” she kind of mumbled the second half of that sentence.

“I mean…you don’t need to feel insecure-“ Todd began

“I don’t!”

“Good! I just…if you want to move in with us that’s…great. It’s great. Awesome even”

“We’ll order the king-sized bed tomorrow then” Dirk said deciding the conversation was over as he closed his eyes.

“What? Why?” Todd was annoyingly dense at times.

“For the Todd Sandwich” Dirk answered before he finally passed out.

 

They got the King-sized bed.

The Todd Sandwich was just as good as Dirk predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Farah should have just talked to Todd but she didn't want to admit to feeling insecure because she felt she shouldn't.
> 
> Obviously things worked out though.


End file.
